


Outings and Envy

by Bitterpotato00



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, preciouspolishipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterpotato00/pseuds/Bitterpotato00
Summary: He wasn’t supposed to do this. Any of this.Being out past his appointed “curfew” was one strike. Attending a “wild” party alone was another. The phone in Gold’s pocket vibrated, indicating yet another call. He ignored it.That was the third strike; Red and Silver had never taken kindly to being blown off.
Relationships: Gold/Red/Silver, Gold/Red/Silver (Pokemon Adventures)
Kudos: 19





	Outings and Envy

He knew this wasn’t a good idea. Drifting through the other partygoers, drink in hand, he scanned the crowd, looking for any familiar faces. 

He wasn’t supposed to do this. Any of this. 

Being out past his appointed “curfew” was one strike. Attending a “wild” party alone was another. 

The phone in Gold’s pocket vibrated, indicating yet another call. He ignored it. 

That was the third strike; Red and Silver had never taken kindly to being blown off. 

But even though he was the one away from home, out late, and not responding, Gold couldn’t see how this situation could be his fault. He was the victim; Red and Silver, though they only meant the best, smothered and babied him relentlessly. On one hand, he loved being spoiled. He loved being taken care of and handed everything he wanted, but on the other...

...it was too easy. Nice boyfriends were nice to a point, but Gold was a professional at driving people mad. Another call he ignored. Smiling, he lifted his glass for a drink. 

Being known for saving the world on various occasions brought flocks of girls over to him, and without his boyfriends present to frown and drag him away, he indulged their need for shallow small talk. They gushed over him, slipping him teasing winks and dropping subtle hints to follow them back into a private bedroom in the house, but Gold refused with a wave of his hand and a grin on his face. He didn’t even need to sleep with those girls, if the two even saw him talking to them-

Gold readjusted his pants and willed himself to stop thinking about it. He couldn’t afford to be hard in front of so many rabid girls. 

The truth was that he didn’t give a shit about the women or the party, or even about his own independence- he had a reputation to keep up. He was Gold, certified brat, professional asshole, well known shithead. The smothering treatment fit him right for only so long before he was squirming and breaking free of Red and Silver’s tight grip. He couldn’t live with himself if he was constantly easy to subdue and tame. If it took extreme measures to break their habit of coddling him, then he’d find a way. He’d make them angry. Furious. It was only a matter of time before they’d want to tear him limb from limb. Gold couldn’t wait for that time to come. 

So he mingled and drank, danced with a girl or two and laughed at the stupid jokes they tried to seduce him with. Just as his mind began to drift from what he was in for at home, a wicked thunderbolt crashed down from above, easily splitting a tree in half and setting the splintered branches aflame. If the people weren’t scurrying inside from that, then the sudden downpour did them in. Afraid that Team Rocket would stoop so low as to attack an innocent party, Gold reached for Aibo’s ball in his pocket; a small mouse-like creature darted away from the burning tree a split second before large hands seized him. 

Another crash of thunder drowned out his yell of surprise. Gold was going to struggle fiercely, but before he could one of his assailants snapped the waistband of his pants against his skin, chuckling, “Got you now, princess.”

“Silver?” Gold choked out, turning to his right. 

“Did you really think we wouldn’t find you?”

That was Red’s voice on the other side. Gold felt himself shrink slightly, his confidence shaken with his intimidating lovers holding him in their possession. Their hands gripped his arms tightly, but he stretched to test the waters of how serious they were about putting him in his place. 

His stretching was cut off with the two twisting his arms. 

“Ow! Okay, okay! I’ll stop!”

The hold on his limbs relaxed. Still in the middle of the pouring rain, his boyfriends began hauling him away from the party, and towards the woods. 

Gold rolled his eyes as the two released their flying pokemon. 

“What,” he whined, “you don’t even trust me to fly home on my own?”

“After this shit you pulled, we can’t trust you with anything.”

Red remained quiet, but pulled him close. Aero lifted them into the air and Gold’s sigh was lost in the wailing of the wind. 

They didn’t release him until the three of them reached the bedroom. Gold was shoved onto their bed; he set his hands comfortably behind his head and laughed nervously at the angry expressions he was met with. All the subtle touching and rubbing Red had put him through on the way home had obviously gotten to him, straining against the front of his pants as he laid flat on his back, his excitement growing as Silver, still frowning, crawled onto the bed and tipped his chin up to meet his eyes. 

“Why’d you do it?” His tone was low. It only made Gold harder. “You were supposed to come to bed with us, not run out alone and get into trouble.”

“Because you both smother me. You’re too gentle and it’s boring.”

“Boring?” Red laughed. “You don’t know gentle, honey-“ Gold bristled at the pet name, leaning away as his senior settled on the bed over him “-we’ll show you gentle. You’ll fucking love it.”

His finger traced his jawline and before Gold could bite at it, Red had his arms pinned. 

He turned his head towards him with a complain ready on his lips, and that complaint swiftly died when Red initiated a kiss. Bucking away did nothing. Angling his face away from the sweet kiss did nothing. Gold could do nothing except attempt to deepen their contact; when his tongue darted out as his mouth opened, his senior abruptly leaned away. Red’s smile was dark and smug. He was the picture of infuriating, his thumbs caressing Gold’s twitching arms, rubbing soothing circles into them as his smile widened. Crimson eyes trailed away as Silver pulled down his pants. Gold was yanked further up onto the bed, and his trying to squirm out of his boyfriends hold was quashed when they easily pinned him down again, Red on his upper body and Silver settling on his legs. 

“Good. You got me.” If he was going down, he was going down acting like a brat all the way. “Now fuck me and get it over with.”

“You’re such a demanding little boy. Why can’t you just let us take care of you?”

“I’m not a little-“ Another smothering kiss that went nowhere deep enough. They broke away for air, so Gold stammered out indignantly, “-I’m a man!”

“You don’t act like one. He doesn’t take our cocks like a man, does he, Silver?”

“Never,” Silver replied from down below. His slate eyes never left Gold’s as he pressed a soft kiss to the inside of his thigh. “We baby you because that’s as much as you can take. If we went any harder, we’d crush you.”

“Bullshit.”

“Don’t believe us? Slow and gentle is perfect for you, princess, you’ll see. You’ll be begging us to stop soon.”

With that, Red’s hand grabbed hold of his shirt, but Gold cut him off: “Wait... you guys take yours off too.”

He raised his eyebrow and looked to Silver. The two had a silent conversation before looking back at Gold and smirking. 

“I see,” Red pulled his shirt over his head, “you wanna see what real men look like.”

“That’s not-“

His shirt was yanked up and fingers pinched at his nipples, making him squeal and wriggle on the bed. 

“Don’t deny it, Gold. It flatters us.”

Silver brushed his hair off of his bare shoulders and lowered his mouth to Gold’s thigh once again. He sucked gently at the tender skin there, making sure to leave marks on him before slowly making his way up and in, towards the straining tent in his struggling boyfriend’s underwear. While Silver sucked, Red played with Gold’s chest; his fingers lightly circled his nipples and caressed the muscles of his stomach. Gold made a noise when he flicked at the nubs on his chest and Red cooed back at him, placing kisses that started off reassuring to his neck, until those kisses turned into a hot, teasing tongue brushing over his skin. 

More whimpers. Gold wanted to punch himself for sounding so weak, for giving into his lovers so easily, but deep down he knew he was powerless; they knew every inch of his body and how to make it jolt and writhe in pleasure. They knew how to break him down into a keening mess. 

His back arched when a tongue flicked over his clothed erection. Red chuckled deeply in his ear and continued pawing at his chest, and those sensations coupled with the inconsistent caresses of his length made him bare his teeth in agony. 

“Fucking suck me off already!” It sounded more like a whine than an order, but it got his message across. 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Silver’s voice was a low, amused growl. He leaned up and squeezed Gold’s cock through his boxers. “You’d love it if I sucked you off right now. You’d lose your fucking mind if I made you cum in my mouth and milked you dry with just my tongue. But after what you pulled tonight, you’ll be lucky if you cum at all.”

He grabbed Red and practically shoved him down to Gold’s lower body. 

“You suck him off, but don’t let him cum. I want my turn with him.”

Silver’s face was tight with arousal and his muscles twitched with obvious anger, and the sight of him only served to make Gold squirm and realize that he’d made a grave mistake. A rough hand grabbed his chin; Silver grinned at him before mashing their faces together for a kiss. It was deep and hot and sweltering with lust, everything Gold needed, but his satisfaction only went as far as his throbbing length dictated; right then, only it’s tip was in his senior’s mouth. 

Red was daintily lapping at the head of his erection. He’d lick it, then suck the tip into his mouth and worship it, only to let it pop out when Gold flinched. 

“Oh,” he moaned out. The man below him licked up a vein and Gold felt precum drip from his slit. “Red, please.... deeper....”

Red’s lidded eyes gazed up at him. He ran his tongue from his balls to his tip, going agonizingly slowly over the head of his boyfriend’s erection. Throwing his head back with a complaining noise only served to make his senior fondle him slower and caused Silver to laugh from his place laying next to him. 

“That’s right, Gold. Keep begging.”

That low, cool tone was right in his ear; Gold didn’t have the strength to glare at Silver, especially not with how he was shifting, pressing his toned body against him, and grinding his sizable length against his side. Being turned away didn’t help for long. Seemingly frustrated with being ignored, Silver tipped Gold’s face towards his own and kissed him again, lovingly, letting their tongues explore the other’s mouth while his hand gripped his cock. Gold moaned helplessly into his rival’s mouth when that large hand of his pumped up and down his length. His fingers rubbed knowingly against his sweet spots and guided it into Red’s mouth. Soon the two worked together; Red took his length down his throat and Silver pumped its entirety, and Gold was left mewling pathetically, completely trapped between his lovers. One of his hands attempted to push his senior’s head down further while the other stroked at Silver’s firm ab muscles. 

He was getting close. It all was getting to be too much. 

Lewd, wet noises filled the air of their bedroom. Gold could feel his back arching in desperation, his fingers gripping at Silver as if for comfort, and his cock growing ready to burst under all the torturous love it was exposed to. 

“You make such cute noises, sweetheart.” Silver was smiling, but just beneath his grin was cruel, carnal desire. He worked his hand harder and pressed a kiss to Gold’s forehead. “I’m surprised your little cock is holding out this long for us.”

“I can’t...” Gold gasped, “...it hurts!”

Silver’s fingers rubbed him just right. Red’s throat was sucking him into its warmth. The two held him firmly in place, prolonging his torture for their own perverted amusement. 

They were right; it was gentle, but that gentleness only served to build him up and ride him out all the more painfully. His skin was screaming for more and more contact but at the same time begged for time to cool off and breathe. His cock was in utter agony, the type of agony that snared people into addiction because there was never enough of it. 

Gold’s breath hitched, his cock spasmed, and-

-the two leaned away. 

Incensed, he howled for them to continue, but they only hummed smugly in response. Thrusting wildly into the air did nothing. The mugginess of the room only served to cool the saliva on his length, making it even more swollen and uncomfortable. He was so, so close. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” Red’s voice was infuriatingly soft. “Is it hurting?”

He was too helpless to even nod. On one hand, he didn’t even want to give his boyfriends the satisfaction of answering their questions, but on the other, he knew they were already plenty validated by the tears streaking down his face. Gold would be ashamed that they made him cry, but he was already humiliated in so many different ways. 

“Just think, we could’ve just had nice sex and gone to bed, but you had to run out and cause problems.” When he sniffled, Silver laughed and continued, “What a fucking wimp you are, crying because you didn’t get your way. Do you think that’s how the real world works? You wouldn’t know. You’ve been spoiled all your life to the point that bawling gets you out of trouble. Not with us, Gold. We’re not done with you.”

Red readjusted himself so that he was sitting up, taking Gold with him as he moved. He pulled him flush against his chest; one hand held him in place and the other hoisted one of Gold’s legs up to expose his entrance. 

Realizing what was coming, Gold whimpered and tried to draw his legs together before his senior growled and yanked them further apart. Gold could only watch as Silver sauntered off the bed and towards the drawer. He brought lube back to them. 

Cool fingers rubbed gently at his ass before pushing in. Gold flinched. The warm chest behind him rumbled with quiet laughter and Red’s hand rubbed at his front. 

Sparks and fire crawled up Gold’s back with every thrust of Silver’s fingers. When the pain got to be too much, his rival lowered his head and sucked his cock back into his mouth. 

“Ah-“ his head was thrown back against his senior’s shoulder. 

“Relax,” Red uttered into his ear, dark yet compassionate. 

“I’m- ah!- trying...” one harsh suck nearly pushed him over the edge, so he made a warning noise and Silver pulled back, lips glossy and eyes narrowed. 

“Don’t you dare cum.”

And that was how it went for several agonizing minutes; each added finger and each lick at his length pushed him closer and closer to the edge, and even beneath his pleasure, Gold was curious as to whose cock he’d be taking. 

His question was seemingly answered when Red turned him around, and, without warning, slammed Gold down on his cock. His mouth opened in surprise, pain, and fiery pleasure as the length inside him filled him seemingly to the brim, pressing against his prostate. Gold leaned against Red’s chest helplessly and whined for him to move, but his senior stayed still, only moving to brush his fingers through his wild hair. There was a moan behind him. A hand landed on his shoulder, it’s thumb rubbing his skin, before another one caressed his filled ass. 

“Fuck,” he keened, “I-I can’t take anymore.”

“What kinda slut are you?”

His snarky answer was interrupted by Red thrusting up into him, becoming an incoherent babble. 

Gold let his head hang and tried not to panic as yet another cock poked him in the ass. He was so horny; his cock drooled precum and he nearly came just imagining what two lengths inside him would do to his body. The truth was, he wanted to be gaping and ruined by the end of the night. If he didn’t want his ass destroyed then he wouldn’t have gone to that party. Silver’s tip inched slowly into him and Gold’s sight went blank. The next thing he knew, he was screaming in ecstasy, biting into whatever of Red’s skin was in front of him, releasing all over his senior and truly not giving a shit about making a mess, disobeying, or what his lovers thought of him. 

It slid in deeper. Gold’s walls throbbed around the intrusions. Within the mess of sex and sweat and skin, he barely registered that he was grinning from ear to ear. 

There was no use trying to tighten around his lovers inside him, but Gold could tell that they were enjoying it as much as he was; Red’s eyes were dilated and his brows furrowed, and he could hear Silver gasping for breath behind him. Both sets of hands gripped him tightly as the two began to move. 

“Ahhh-mmmn-!”

It was incredible. Gold felt like the utter definition of a cumdrunk whore: hard as a rock, moaning loudly, and taking both of his boyfriends like a good slut, he almost wished he’d set up a camera to record the event for further enjoyment. But that was besides the point. 

Somewhere along the line he orgasmed again. And again. Even with spend smearing on Red’s abs, his cock seemed to spring right back up to attention with the delicious friction rubbing inside of him. Every part of him felt feverish yet complete; he was with the two men he loved the most, crushed between them, pleasuring them, servicing them like a toy, their straining lengths and shuddering breaths evidence of how well he’d put on a show for them. 

Silver was the first to crack. His teeth bit into Gold’s neck and his nails gripped at his chest, and with a snarl he released deep inside of him. Afterwards, as he thrusted himself soft, he rasped deeply, “Good boy.”

“Keep fucking me,” Gold begged, and the feeling of sticky fluid dripping from his ass suddenly had him on the edge again. 

But he wasn’t alone. 

Red hugged him brutally tight against himself, plunged deep into him and licked at his neck. Gold could feel his cock throbbing. 

“Inside,” he babbled, digging his nails into his senior’s neck, “Cum inside of me, Red. Inside! Cum inside!”

From his place behind him, Silver snaked his hand between the two and stroked Gold’s length, helping him cum one more time. 

Trapped between his muscled boyfriends, with his ass full of cock and his own dick being jerked harshly, Gold released again. His moans were sweet as Red shot his load inside him. 

The three toppled over into the covers in a panting, sweating mess. Gold let his head rest on Red’s shoulder. His eyes fluttered closed, but he hummed when someone’s hand brushed gently through his hair. When he opened his eyes, his senior was gazing at him kindly, his face void of the fierceness and cruelty it had adorned earlier. Behind him, Silver nuzzled at his back and neck, stroking his chest lovingly. The two slowly let their lengths slip out of him; they gripped Gold’s hands when he hissed in pain and dried away the remnants of his empassioned tears. 

“How’re you feelin’, Gold?” Red asked softly. “Did we go too hard on you?”

“Iss’ fine. Felt good.”

“We were just worried,” Silver added, squeezing him tightly, “We worry about you whenever you’re not with us. You belong with us.”

“I do...” he murmured. Their bodies were so warm, as were the covers Silver pulled over them, so Gold had no difficulty dozing off, loving the feeling of cum still trickling from his ruined ass. It served as a reminder of how thoroughly he was owned, as well as how much incentive there was to listen to his lovers. 

Red moved onto his side and immediately Silver huffed in frustration. 

“You said I could hold him this time.”

“Yeah, but I fucked him.”

“So did I!”

“Then you can lay on his other side.”

“Fine.”

The bed tipped. Silver’s arms closed around him and Gold didn’t miss how he subtly pulled him towards him... at least until Red tightened his grip on him. 

Always so possessive of him. Always so jealous. Gold wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
